Consolation
by Pale Treasures
Summary: Kitty is ill and Levin strives to rise above the unpleasant changes that wreaks in his household and his own concern and care for her. One shot.


**Disclaimer: **Anything you don't recognize is mine, everything else belongs to Leo Tolstoy, Joe Wright, etc.

**Rating: **K

**Author's Note: **Just a little piece of fluff. Excuse me for the really crappy English. It's being hard finding my footing when writing in English again. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Consolation**

He would be lying if he said that disease didn't make him uncomfortable, and he was not fond of telling lies, especially to himself. And it wasn't just anybody who was sick – things would be much easier if it was – but Kitty. That winter was an especially harsh one, with the snow lying inches thick outside the door and the wind whistling eerily outside and trying to make its way into the house through the smallest of crevices in the windows. Kitty and Agafya Mikhailovna had taken care to wrap the boys snugly and keep them warm, but the inclement weather – or perhaps she had overworked herself, in occasions like these he always worried – had still taken its toll on Kitty. He felt immediately guilty, and a little panicked too, worrying that what appeared to be a simple cold was actually something much graver than that, and, on a smaller note – he was ashamed to admit it – that he would catch it too, whatever it was.

After dismissing his concerns for a good two days, insisting on working and taking care of the boys as she always did, Kitty had succumbed to weariness and to his own insistent pleas. He felt sorry for his poor Katya, now, lying in bed covered up to her neck with all the blankets and quilts they had in the house. Her nose was flushed pink, but the rest of her face was startlingly pallid. Fear bit into him.

"How are you feeling?" he enquired softly, approaching her.

"I am not too bad," she replied valiantly, grimacing as she tried to sit up. Her voice was hoarse and nasal. "My whole body aches, and I have trouble breathing. It's very uncomfortable. But it's you and Agafya Mikhailovna that I feel sorry for – and the boys, my poor boys, they will wonder that they can't see or hold their mother!"

"It's for the best," Levin rejoined, sitting down before her and taking her slender, pale hand in his. "You cannot possibly rest with the two of them hanging about you. And it will keep them from getting sick, too. They'll remain entertained, you'll see – and you'll be downstairs with them soon enough."

Kitty smiled, touched, and raised her other hand to gently touch his face.

"You are being very brave, Kostya – I'm thankful and proud of you. I know how illness makes you feel."

He flushed deeply, guiltily, and glanced at her in displeasure, "Is it that obvious?"

Kitty bit her lips, trying, barely successfully, for compassion to overpower her mirth. "A little – oh, I don't mean to tease, Kostya, you know that. But I've had the occasion to witness it before, just little hints, no more, and I always found it entertaining. Go downstairs, if you're uneasy – I don't want you to catch cold as well. The boys would be a handful to poor Agafya Mikhailovna alone, mighty as she is." She coughed, and almost immediately afterwards sneezed.

Levin looked at her in alarm. "Are you sure you feel all right, Katya? Perhaps we should send for the doctor—"

Her grip tightened on his sleeve, holding him back. "This is just a little cold, that's all – there's no need to bother the doctor, especially in this terrible weather. With a few days' rest, I'll be well again."

"Shall I ask Agafya Mikhailovna to get you some tea? Are you hungry at all?" he pressed, leaning towards her, voice lowering with tender concern.

Kitty shook her head with a touched smile and squeezed his hand. "I can't eat right now. Don't worry, I'll ask for something later."

Then, the door to their room creaked opened – revealing Agafya Mikhailovna with Mitya and Kolya, the eldest holding her hand, the youngest in her arms.

"Forgive me – the boys wanted to see their mother," she explained, stepping into the room. Little Kolya immediately stretched his arms towards Kitty, wriggling in the old housekeeper's embrace.

"It's best not," Levin said at once, "they'll get sick too. You must let mama rest," he said, addressing the two boys. "She's tired and ill. You can come and see her when she is better."

"No, Kostya, it's all right – just for a moment," Kitty pleaded, receiving Kolya in her arms. The two-year-old gladly snuggled up to her, looking like he wouldn't consent to leave so easily. Mitya sat on the bed near them, placing a protective, gentle hand on Kitty's arm.

"Are you very sick, mama?" he asked solemnly.

Kitty smiled at him. "Just a little, my darling – and I'll soon be well again. You and Kolya must take care that you keep warm, and do everything that Agafya Mikhailovna and papa say – do you promise?"

Mitya nodded. Kitty laughed a little and caressed his cheek. "Oh, I do wish I could kiss you – but papa is right, it's better that you don't linger while I'm abed. Off you go, now – I'll be with you two very soon, you'll see."

Mitya consented to be carried away by the housekeeper, but Kolya clung to his mother, shaking his head with a furrowed brow. "No," he declared – Levin would swear that was the one word he uttered most forcefully – and dug into Kitty like a limpet. "No leave mama."

Levin felt immediately discomfited – he never did know how to handle unexpected tantrums or displays of stubbornness – and fluttered over the obstinate little boy, who was all but glowering at him.

"Come, now, Kolya – you will make mama tired if you don't go with your brother."

Kolya shook his head vigorously.

"Go with papa and Mitya, my love – be a good boy for mama. I will see you very soon, I promise." Kitty kissed the top of his head. "Will you do that? Will you be a good boy for me?"

Kolya hesitated for a long moment, but, at length, nodded, and somewhat reluctantly allowed himself to be disengaged from his mother's arms. But not before splaying his little hands on Kitty's cheeks, "Mama better?"

She giggled. "Yes, I will get better now, sweetheart. Go on, now."

Agafya Mikhailovna took the two boys away. Kitty stared after them lovingly. Then, she gazed with tender patience at her husband.

"It's better that you go with them, now, Kostya. I know you – you will worry too much and feel nervous if you stay here for long."

Levin reddened once more. "I will stay, if you want me to. I want to look after you."

"No, I'll be all right, truly I will; I'll try to get some sleep, now. Go downstairs and don't worry."

He hesitated, loathe to leave her. Perhaps he could sit next to her to keep her company, even whilst she slept. What if she got worse, or she needed him? He might not hear her downstairs, particularly if the boys were making noise. It was better that he stayed by her side.

While he was debating what to do, Kitty was looking at him with a smile, as though guessing everything that was going through his mind.

"Go, Kostya, really; I'll call for you or Agafya Mikhailovna if I need anything. I promise."

Eventually, he nodded; then, he approached her and began to tenderly tuck the covers close around her. He bent and kissed her forehead.

"It pains me to see you ill," he said earnestly. "Would that it was me instead of you. Rest and get better. I'll have Agafya Mikhailovna send you some soup later on. And don't worry about the boys, they'll be well taken care of." He smiled at her and stroked her cheek, and his heart swelled with grateful and touched affection when she brushed her face against his palm.

"Thank you, my dear, beloved Kostya," she murmured. She looked up at him and smiled before closing her eyes. He made sure she was tucked in warmly one last time before silently exiting the room, leaving the door opened just a crack behind him.


End file.
